Handprints on the Heart
by ranDUMM
Summary: It was time to let go, but not of the memories. After all, she had left footprints in their hearts, and handprints on the wall. Lily was growing up. funny/nice oneshot


My name is

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, not making money off it etc… **

**A/N : This was so random. I just kind of decided to do a Lily story one day, and wanted to do a 'her growing up' one. It's a one-shot for now… I hope you guys like it!**

"BLOODY HELL!"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Never mind the _language_ mum, what happened to _the living room_?!"

"Never mind the- _never mind the living room_?! Where did you learn that word?" There was a silence, and then a scream.

"Ohh! I will _crucify_ that dear brother of mine!" Harry sighed.

"Come on Al. Let's get out." Harry let Albus out of the car, and held his hand. Harry had gone to work as usual that day, picked up James and Albus from school and came home. Boisterous, quick, prank-playing James had gone in straight away and uttered the unforgivable words, while the quieter, less mischievous Albus had waited for Harry to help him get out. Harry opened the front door, left the car keys on the bench top and smacked Albus lightly on the bottom. Albus totted to the living room, and promptly gave a loud gasp. Wondering what was up with Ginny, he went to the living room.

"BLOODY HELL!" It wasn't what was wrong with Ginny; rather it was what was wrong with the living room.

"Harry James Potter! A _fine_ example to set for your children! Saying such words… I will crucify you _and_ that dear brother of mine. James, _never_-"

"Ginny, _why_ are the walls _pink_? And… are those _daisies_? Why are there mutant daises on the walls?" asked Harry weakly.

"Daddy, doef mutant mean really, really pretty? 'Cof my daifief are really, really pretty." Asked little Lily Luna, just 4 years old, with her slight lisp at the letter 's'.

"Y-yes, dear. Mutant means really, really nice."

"Does not! Mutant means ugly and weird and horrible. That's what you said about my muggle mutant monster game!" put in James suddenly.

"Jamef, my daifief are _not_ mutant! Don't be rude! Albuf, tell Jamef. My daifief are _pretty_. Not _mutant_." Retorted Lily angrily. Albus hesitated before speaking.

"Actually Lily… they _are _kind of mutant. Only a little bit!" said Albus hastily as Lily went red.

"Alright Lily! Calm down!" said Ginny, quickly breaking up the fight between the siblings. "Harry, how can you say B-L-O-O-D-Y?" asked Ginny in code, so her children couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Sorry, sorry. James, never say that word again. Now, what happened with the walls? Tell me!" added Harry as Ginny opened her mouth again to reprimand them. Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Ginny seemed to decide that she wasn't going to be able to say anything else about the matter until she explained the mutant daisies.

"Well… since you go to work everyday and James and Albus go to school, Lily feels bored at home alone. So she asked me if she could paint. The walls." explained Ginny.

"And you agreed?" asked Harry with forced calm.

"Not at first. But then she got really, really upset. And started throwing a tantrum. And complaining. And you know how I can't stand my children yelling!" said Ginny desperately. "So I asked her what colour she wanted and she said pink and I magicked the walls pink and then she wanted _daisies_ as well!"

"The daifief are pretty daddy! Not mutant, I painted them myfelf!" he sighed.

"Why couldn't you paint her room?" asked Harry wearily. "Why the living room? Which everyone will _see_?" Ginny went scarlet.

"Erm, we did. Paint her room that is," said a blushing Ginny.

"Awesome!" yelled James and ran out of the room. Albus, who was going through his 'worship older brother' phase, ran out after him. Harry strode across the room in time to see Albus clambering up the last step and looking into Lily's room.

"Daddy! _I_ want one too! Why can't _I_ have a cool room like that!" Curious, Harry went up the stairs into the room, and got a shock.

"Well, at least it's more appealing than the living room..." he said weakly. The room was a baby blue, and on three of the walls, there were rainbows, less mutant daisies and sunflowers, and pink polka dots. On the last wall, in big letters were the words, 'PRINCESS LILY', and a crown. There was nothing else on that wall.

"For her bed and cupboard," said Ginny, noticing him staring at that, his mouth slightly open.

"Why did you paint the living room as well? This room is _more_ than enough!"

"She wanted to?" said Ginny quietly. There was a slight pause.

"Daddy, I want a room like this. Except cooler, and not rainbow-y." said James.

"Not now, James. Ginny, we can't keep the-"

"My room _if_ cool Jamef! It'f very nife, ifn't it daddy?"

"Yes dear, not now. We could just make the walls white again-"

"Daddy, I want a room like that too! Can I have one now?"

"Albus! I said-"

"Later, Harry._ Later_," Ginny repeated when he opened his mouth. Harry exhaled sharply.

"You will both get rooms like that. On the weekend." James and Albus started protesting.

"But daddy, the weekend is twenty-five days away!" moaned Albus.

"Don't be stupid Al, there's four days. But that's still ages! Today's Monday, and yesterday was the weekend!"

"Enough! If either of you complain at all, you will not get the room!" Harry went downstairs and into the living room.

"And this room is going to be white. Completely."

"But daddy, what about my daifief?" asked Lily.

"Lily! The room is pink! Imagine what people will say when they see a pink living room with daisies! You've already got your room the way you want it, now this is going to be white."

"Hang on daddy, how come you and mum get to choose your room and the living room?"

"Yeah, that'f not fair!"

"How about this?" put in Ginny. "Your father and I will give you three 6 colours to choose from, and you can choose which one you want."

"I don't wanna choofe. You two can choofe. Daddy, come with me back to my room!" said Lily suddenly, and started tugging his hand.

"Hang on Lily, don't you want input?" Lily shook her head. "Alright then, I'll see what colour they want, and then I'll come up alright?"

"No daddy, come up _now_!"

"Go on up Harry. I'll wait and tell you." Sighing, Harry turned to follow Lily up.

In the room, Lily showed Harry everything, and why it was there, carefully not touching the still wet paint. Finally she got the 'Princess Lily'.

"When I'm older, I'm gonna be able to touch thif. I can't reach it yet." She reached her hand high, trying to touch the 'P' from 'Princess'. Harry swung her up, and giggling, she laid her hand right under the 'P', making a nice, clear handprint. Lily withdrew her hand, stared at her hand, and then the handprint, and then screamed. Loud.

"MUUUUUUUM! MUUUUUUUUUM, THE PAINT'F GONEEEEEEE! COME HEREEEEEEE! THE PAINT'F GONNEEEEEEEEEE!"

There were hurried steps as Ginny, James and Albus spilt into the room. Ginny hurried into the room, and consoled Lily. Harry got his wand out and cleaned Lily's hand, when suddenly James yelled out.

"I know what you can do Lils! Every year on your birthday, you can do a handprint thing, and then you'll have loads and loads of handprints and you can see how little you were!" exclaimed James excitedly.

"That's a brilliant idea James! How about that Lily? You can have a handprint for every year until you move out, okay?" asked Ginny.

"I'm never moving out. I'm ftaying with you and daddy forever and ever and ever! I promife!" said Lily solemnly. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, and Harry smiled.

"If that's what you want Lily, if that's what you want." Smiling, Harry, Ginny and Lily got up.

"Daddy, can I have my room now?" asked James suddenly.

"Jamef, be patient!" scolded Lily. Ginny and Harry snorted at the irony.

20 YEARS LATER

"Bloody hell Lily! How long do you take to make a hand print on a wall?" asked James impatiently.

"Calm down James, she'll do it in her own time," said Albus, smiling and holding the hand of his girlfriend, Sonia. Ever since the age of four, Lily Potter had made a handprint, every year, on the wall of her bedroom, where 'Princess Lily' still remained. However the rest of the room had changed a lot since. Since she was four, the room had gone through 12 extreme makeovers.

Slowly, Lily lifted her hand, and made an elegant print on the paint, which Harry had painted on. Lily lifted her hand and smiled at the wall, before uttering a small gasp.

"Mum! My- my ring has paint on it! It has paint on it! My engagement ring mum!" Lily looked at her hand shocked.

"Don't worry honey… look," said Ginny, waving her wand and siphoning off the paint, "It's gone. Nothing to be upset about. You were always a Drama Queen weren't you?" teased Ginny, smiling. Ginny looked at the handprint, and the smile slid off her face. On the handprint was a clear mark of the engagement ring. Ginny looked shocked before falling on the bed and being overcome by the memories…

_Lily was four, and she was crying and screaming that she wanted to paint her room, and Ginny didn't have the heart to say no… _

_Lily was six and James had made her spill her ice-cream all down her front. Lily hadn't spoken to James for weeks until finally James said sorry solemnly… _

_Lily was eight and she was crying because James was going to Hogwarts that year, and no matter how much she pretended to hate her brother, she couldn't really imagine life without him… _

_Lily was nine and she was standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, watching both her brothers disappearing, just knowing that that year was going to be the worst ever…_

_Lily was eleven and she was finally going to Hogwarts, but she wasn't as excited as Ginny thought she should be. After hearing the story of the war from her parents, she was scared to go to school in her first year; her father had met Voldemort and her mother had been possessed by Voldemort… _

_Lily was twelve and she was just starting to develop crushes. She thought her father was going to explode when, at Christmas, he found her timetable, and saw all her Charms classes, which she had with Professor Rickheart, outlined in little hearts, but all he did was smile… _

_Lily was fourteen and she had her first boyfriend. Problem was, he wasn't exactly a person that her parents would approve of… _

_Lily was fifteen and she had scored 11 OWLs. Her parents were so proud of her, so proud… _

_Lily was sixteen. It was summer, and Scorpius took her to see his father. She thought he would be cruel and heartless, but he turned out to be surprisingly nice. He was still a bit awkward with her, but he was trying… _

_Lily was seventeen and she had gotten enough NEWTs to become a healer… _

_Lily was nineteen and Hogwarts wanted her to come back as a Potions Professor. She declined… _

_Lily was twenty. She and Scorpius had a huge fight and they didn't talk for months. They finally made up one night, and watched a muggle movie at the cinemas and ate Popcorn… _

_Lily was twenty-two; Aunt Muriel had finally died, and Lily was surprised to see that she was one of the only grandkids to be in the will; the other was Fred… _

_Lily was twenty-three and Scorpius asked her to marry him. After no hesitation, she said yes… _

_Lily was twenty-four and she was finally getting married…_

Ginny was pulled out of her memories. She couldn't believe that her Lily had grown up so fast. Twenty-four!

"Oh Lily, that's your last handprint! You're going to be gone next year… all grown up." sniffed Ginny.

"But mum, I'm staying forever, I told you that. Right here, me and Scorpius… if that's alright with you that is."

"That's fine honey, but don't you and Scorpius want privacy?" asked Harry concernedly.

"If we want it, will you give it?"

"Of course we would!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Good enough," replied Lily smiling, and going down stairs, the other youngsters trailing behind. Harry went and sat next to Ginny, putting an arm around her.

"Harry, Lily's grown up. We have to let go of her now." whispered Ginny.

"Oh Ginny… We don't have to let go of her! It's like with little kids. They've always had their own room, but when they get a new brother or sister, they have to share it. Not lose it completely. It's the same with Lily. We just have to share her with Scorpius now. We haven't lost her. She's not even a quarter of the way through her life… It's another big step for her." Said Harry, rubbing Ginny's back. Ginny continued to sniffle for a few minutes, before Harry added, "Besides, even if we have to let go of her a little, it doesn't mean we have to let go of the memories. Or the new memories of her kids."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

**Woahhh! There you have it! I kind of like the way it turned out…**

**If you have anything to say, please review, if not good luck on your fiction journey!**

**rannDUMM.**


End file.
